


The Asteroid

by IceColdLemonTea



Series: The Cauldron of Words [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mentioned America and Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdLemonTea/pseuds/IceColdLemonTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An asteroid was hurtling straight for Earth. Would the nations survive? Or would civilization be annihilated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asteroid

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another crappy fic. Reviews, comments, and critics are much appreciated. English is not my first language, so bear with me.

“The asteroid is hurtling straight for Earth! Everyone increase the barrier! Protect every single inch possible!”

Those are the shouts that echoed through the space and technology department located in Central America. People were panicking, there’s chaos everywhere. Civilians pray for their life, while some was just letting fate do its work. The countries, however, are preparing for the worst, all the while trying to protect their people.

Japan, the leading nation in tech and innovation, created the nano-barrier together with his citizens. America and the other developed countries supported and funded Japan in his ideas. They were desperate, really desperate to survive. Though if they really were to die, it wouldn’t be that bad, would it?

The asteroid was getting closer, only seconds now, seconds until the colossal rock makes contact with Earth. Everyone hoped, prayed, pleaded, that their protection is enough, that they’re gonna make it through. 

3…

2..

1.

White light engulfed their vision, when would they wake up? Did everyone survive? 

They would never know.

And all hopes were lost that day.


End file.
